


Whithout Him

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Season/Series 01, Revenge, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Da quando aveva appreso la notizia della sua morte non aveva smesso di pensare a lui.
Relationships: Captain Flint | James McGraw/Thomas Hamilton
Kudos: 3





	Whithout Him

Da quando aveva appreso la notizia della sua morte non aveva smesso di pensare a lui.

James McGraw aveva incontrato per la prima volta Thomas Hamilton in un assolato mattino inglese e se solo avesse intuito quanto dolore e quanta pena quell’incontro gli avrebbe portato probabilmente ne avrebbe fatto a meno. O forse invece no perché tutto quello che avevano condiviso per il poco tempo che era stato loro concesso era magico. Le giornate trascorse a pensare a come cambiare il mondo, a come salvare Nassau. I timidi approcci quando aveva temuto di aver frainteso, quando temeva che un movimento sbagliato potesse mandarlo sulla forca come sodomita e la sensazione di trionfo provata quando si erano baciati per la prima volta.

Il fuoco che ardeva tra di loro era bruciato con l’intensità di un incendio, mai era stato così innamorato e mai avrebbe creduto di poter innamorarsi di un uomo, non quando la legge e la religione erano contro di loro ma Thomas … con Thomas era stato tutto così spontaneo e naturale. Se avesse saputo che sarebbe finita così tragicamente avrebbe tentato di salvarlo, si sarebbe goduto meglio i pochi abbracci rubati e i baci segreti, o avrebbe preferito vivere di rimpianti.

I primi mesi senza di lui erano stati tremendi, aveva la sensazione di aver perso tutto e quel che era peggio non poteva nemmeno sfogarsi, come poteva narrare a qualcuno di quell’amore così potente che erano stati condannati a vivere in segreto?

Solo Miranda sapeva la verità ma lei era la moglie di Thomas e aveva già i suoi dolori dunque non l’aveva disturbata.

Thomas era stato tutto per lui, in quei pochi mesi gli aveva dato tutto sé stesso come mai prima d’ora e sapeva che l’altro lo aveva reciprocato, io lo amavo e lui amava me avrebbe potuto riassumere la loro relazione, prima di aggiungere che lui lo aveva deluso, aveva profondamente deluso Thomas prima non salvandolo e poi divenendo un pirata, proprio quella categoria umana che l’altro voleva umanamente convincere a desistere.

La mancanza di Thomas gli pesava sul cuore come un macigno, come un segreto che mai e poi mai avrebbe rivelato al mondo. Ogni giorno sentiva come se fosse invecchiato di un anno, poi come se la mancanza di Thomas riuscisse in qualche maniera ad allungare le giornate come se ogni giorno in realtà per lui sembrava lungo tre anni. Thomas avrebbe detto, Thomas avrebbe fatto … i primi anni non smetteva di pensare a lui, come se fossero ancora insieme e l’altro stesse per dargli un consiglio.

Poi aveva scoperto tutta la verità e allora la mancanza di Thomas era sembrata ancor più opprimente, prima poteva fingere che Thomas fosse ancora in vita, che un giorno si sarebbero potuti rivedere ma ora … ora non era più possibile a causa di Hamilton padre e dell’Inghilterra.

Ma avrebbero pagato, tutti loro avrebbero pagato perché se lui doveva affondare allora li avrebbe portati tutti con sé, Thomas meritava almeno che lo vendicasse.

Forse una volta che avrebbe assistito alla completa disfatta dell’Inghilterra la mancanza di Thomas gli sarebbe pesata di meno o sarebbe divenuta sopportabile anche se nel profondo ne dubitava, non quando quello che più temeva era di dimenticare il volto del grande amore della sua vita, lord Thomas Hamilton.


End file.
